Web users often save shortcuts to their pages on the web for convenient reuse. A conventional way to save shortcuts is to use one or more “Favorites” folders to organize URLs of interest for quickly locating the page. Some tools have been developed to help users organize their shortcuts.
Many users may only be interested in a part of a web page instead of the whole page. For example, personalized homepage applications enable web users to select web content of interest and to customize layouts and visual styles, such as to show customized stock prices, weather, searches and email messages.
However, it is a complex matter to define such content of interest and to maintain the information in it. Service providers often analyze the behavior of large quantities of users to get some information of interest. Intensive efforts are then involved to organize the information. Moreover, some information such as news and blogs is often frequently updated, which make the maintenance of such content blocks difficult.